I'm glad you stalked me
by Neko-chichi
Summary: Just some Marco/Oc One Shot


He could remember the day clearly that she had first been entering the bus, it was at the third station after his. Her short hair had been a light brown at that time, mixing with her brown eyes and complimenting her. It had rained that day and she was soaked from the rain, not having an umbrella. The west she had worn was turned into dark brown by the water as dark spots showed on the light blue jeans. She had taken a seat in the back of the bus, looking out of the window while listening to music. She had been silent the whole drive, not really moving from her position only to change the song she was listening to. From that day on she always been sitting on that seat and listened to music, her station was one before his, an all-girls school.

Time had passed and he was surprised to find that on a very sunny day she suddenly had blonde hair, it went down to her shoulders and was shorter in the back. She wore skirts instead of jeans from that time onward, sandals instead of sneakers. She had been sitting on her spot again, but not listening to music, only watching as the trees and buildings were flashing by. He had considered sitting down next to her instead of standing with the rest of them, but then didn't do it, what if she would feel uneasy and shift away?

In winter she had red hair, very short in the back and also just going to her shoulders in the front, a fringe was also added, she had switched to pants again, wearing a thick anorak that was still letting her look cute, grey boots with little heel were now on her feet and she was again listening to music. It was then that he noticed she didn't leave at her usual station anymore, instead she was now leaving at his. She now went to his school, he just didn't knew into which class.

After the summer break he had noticed her hair was grown out to her shoulders, a bit longer maybe and she again was wearing jeans with her sneakers and the west. The black hair let her look more pale then she was and he then decided to sit down in the seat next to her, but another guy was suddenly sitting there. The pang he felt in his heart at that was painful and he didn't go looking around for her in the break, nor did he watch as she was eating with her friends and chatting, or laughing. He loved her laugh, it was always different based on the situation. She could laugh loudly or even suppress it, sometimes she laughed long and sometimes it sounded fake but wasn't. She was always changing, constantly. It was that day that she suddenly sat down next to him on the bench and smiled at him, she held out an onigiri and smiled at him. He was unsure at first but then took it and they ate next to each other, just eating silently while she was listening to music on one ear, her gaze on the school grounds watching as some of the others sat in groups.

"Natsu." She suddenly said and he looked at her, her chocolate eyes looking into his blue ones.

"What?"

"Natsu, my name." She smiled and he could only watch her a bit dumbstruck as she then left.

"Natsu…?" he whispered trying the name and felt his heart pounding.

The next morning she wasn't sitting on her usual seat, instead she stood next to him. He was confused, really, all the year before she hadn't even noticed him and now that he had given up she was suddenly talking with him? What was going on in her head?

"I noticed." She said as they again sat on the bench and ate.

"Noticed what?" he asked and she chuckled, it was a light chuckle, sending chills down his spine and blood to rush into his cheeks.

"That you had watched me." She said and he felt his blush deepen a bit, he tried to fight it down.

"…" he didn't knew what to say to this and as it seemed she wasn't expecting an answer.

"You didn't tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Your name."

"Marco…" She nodded at this before standing up.

"See you tomorrow Marco-chan." She said and waved as she again disappeared into the crowd of students.

He got used to it, seeing her in the bus each morning and watching her watching the nature and buildings while she was listening to music. Then at school during lunch they would eat on the bench together, sometimes she would talk to him, question him different things or tell him something about herself. And then his last day had come, he left High school to go to college. He wouldn't see her again on the bus, wouldn't eat lunch with her or have the privilege to listen to her music if she was in especially good mood. He would never see her change her hair-color again just on a whim of mood or watch her when she had swimming-lessons. And then on the last day, when he had gotten is degree he saw her sitting on the bench, in her hands a small present packed in blue paper and a green ribbon holding it together. And then she spotted him, standing up she walked over to him, holding the present out for him. He took it out of her hands.

"Since you leave." She said and he could see that she looked sad, not meeting his eyes, and then he suddenly the words he had wanted to say for so long slipped out of his mouth.

"You wanna go out?" She looked up and stared at him with big eyes and then he felt her lips on his, her arms around his neck. At first he was stunned and didn't move and then he realized what was going on and closed his eyes, giving in to the kiss and deepening it. He didn't knew how long the kiss lasted, he only knew that his heart was doing loops inside his chest as he pressed her small body against his. She slowly leaned back and looked into his eyes, arms still around the other. He noticed the adorable blush on her cheeks, it was suiting her, letting her look innocent of which he knew she wasn't. She had more then once shown him that she was tricky and sadistic in some ways but all the time she looked innocent like an angel, while she was a wolf in a sheep-suit.

"I take that as a yes." He smirked and she hid her red face in his chest, chuckling sweetly while nodding.

"Yes…" She said in between chuckles and then took a step back, holding out the gift again he took it and opened it. In it was a picture, but not only one picture, it was the picture she had taken on a summer day when they had been eating ice-cream.

"Wanna go and eat ice-cream?"

"Sure, come." He took her hand and they went to the café that was near and as they sat outside, they saw the bus and in it were a black-haired boy and an orange-haired girl standing with blushes on their cheeks next to each other, sharing ear-plugs and looking away from each other embarrassed. Natsu chuckled.

"You think we looked like this to others, too?" He only nodded, pulling her over and kissing her as he tasted the ice-cream on her lips.

"Maybe… but I don't care."

"Me too, I'm happy you stalked me." And at this he went red and she began to laugh loudly.


End file.
